


Birthday Play

by pantlesschibi



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, But so is Shizuo, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Honey python/slight, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, Izuo - Freeform, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Penis names, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shizaya - Freeform, Think thats it for tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: Happy very- late birthday Izaya.A smirk appears on the informants face followed by a snicker. “Aww, did you get your monster feelings hurt? Don’t Shizu-chan. Jealousy is a very unflattering look on you.” Izaya laughs as he receives a growl from the ex-bartender. “Plus, it’s MY birthday and you said we could try something new. Your words ‘anything you want I-za-ya-kun,’” in a mocked Shizuo voice.





	Birthday Play

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this may suck and first time doing smut. Its basically just porn. Fair warning.
> 
> Loose references to Honey Python character (with permission) from by A Cheap Imitation by Spoontasti, purely just RP in one shot. Character reference belongs to them. Haven't read it? Well you should!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327002/chapters/7272641  
> ^^^^^^^^  
> Do not own the characters just the story. 
> 
> Characters slightly OOC.

“Well, well. I heard you got me birthday present Python-sama. I sure hope it’s a _big one_.” Izaya purrs, head cocks to the side as he hovers over Shizuo's bare chest, both of his hands ghosting over well-defined muscle and pressure added as he rubbed up Shizuo's collar bones and gripping onto his shoulders. “Can I unwrap it now? I’ve been such a _good boy_ for you, Sir.”

Izaya leaning forward for a kiss, mouth opened and tongues running roughly over each other for a moment. “Mmm, taste so sweet- just like _Honey_ …”

Shizuo reasons an eyebrow and shakes head. “ _Really_? Izaya, this is stupid.. do we really have to do ... _this_. And what the hell, why does Honey Python get _sama’d_ and I get _chan'd_!?!” Arms crossed with a glare.

A smirk appears on the informants face followed by a snicker. “Aww, did you get your monster feelings hurt? Don’t Shizu-chan. Jealousy is a very unflattering look on you.” Izaya laughs as he receives a growl from the ex-bartender. “Plus, it’s MY birthday and you said we could try something new. Your words _‘anything you want I-za-ya-kun_ ,’” in a mocked Shizuo voice.

“Yes, I know what I said but really, _this_ , it’s bad enough you rented the movies and made us watch it. “

“Oh come on, baby doll. You know you got all hot and bothered watching him bending over my look-alike over the potions master's  desk while tied down in class in the Potter spoof.” His grin spreads wider, “but if you don’t want to go along with my harmless role-playing, we can do something else instead, mm?”

“And what would that be you shitty little flea?”

“Mm, _you know_ , in a lot of those movies Python-sama actually was on the receiving end of the riding stick…,” he says with a suggested quirk of an eyebrow.

“Wait, you mean…you want to- but—no. No way. NOPE.” Shizuo puts his arms in `front in the form of a timeout “x”.

“Why not?! I am always the one riding bitch, without complaint may I add even though mini Monster-chan might as well be considered a government classified weapon all in its own!” Leaning back on his knees, arms crossed and a false pout across his lips. “ _Please_. It’s my birthdaaayyy. And here I thought you loved me, you brute!”

“Oh stop that. You don’t need to be such a damn drama queen you twit.” He huffs as he wraps his arms around the raven's waist and hands landing on his jean-clad ass, pulling him into his lap and laying gentle kisses along collar bones, shoulder, and up his neck.

Izaya let’s out a small pleasured sigh and loosely wraps his arms around the ex-bartenders neck, fingers twirling in the strands of bleach blonde hair. “Mm, baby- god. You’re such a tease.” Whines as the blonde sucks and nips at the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder. “How at a compromise? How about- _mmm shittt_ —you take a ride on my - _fuck_ ,- stick…. _mmm damnit boy_ , and I'll let you do whatever your monster heart desires. I will even be generous and let you go first, aren’t I so kind!”

Shizuo pauses hot breath on the raven's neck and earlobe causing him to shiver. “Anything?” he replies with a sideways grin and raised eyebrow. The informant nods, sticking to his decision. “Even _that_?”

“Ew, that’s so gro—okay fine. But you better kiss me now because like hell I’m Goin--,” but is cut off by a pair of lips and tongue wrapping around his and a strong hand on the back of his head gripping tightly in his hair. Gasps and moans fill the room as they continued their battle of tongue and teeth and curses and hips rolling into each other to find that sweet, sweet friction they both craved. Pulling away to breathe after a few minutes, “ _fuck, baby_. I’m so, so, so hard for you. Tell me. How do you want me? Tell me all the dirty little things you're  going to do to your _God_.”

“Geez, you are so fucking lewd and conceited. But since you asked so _nicely_ , I’ll tell you,” the blonde smirks and grabs the informants face with slight roughness showing his dominance to the shorter man. “ What I want is for you to take these,” thumb running over red and swollen glossed lips, “beautiful fucking lips and wrap them around my ' _mini Monster-chan_ ' while I eat the delectable ass of yours, and then, if you make your monster cum will I let you fuck me. How does that sound, good enough for you my _God_?”

“Oh my! Who are you and what did you do with my Shizu-chan?” mocked gasped and quickly replaced with a groan as the blonde rolled his hips up, both males erections grinding against each other. “Fuck…fine. Let’s do this then.” The raven crawls off his lap and between his legs, unbuttoning the blonde's pants and unzipping, the cool hand dipping in and grasping his lovers harden cock and reaching up to devour his moans as he slowly pumps him, fingertips teasing the slit and veiny underside. The blonde roughly grabbing at the others jeans, trying to undo the belt and buttons but instead opts for ripping the fabric and leathered bounds making Izaya moan at the sheer force and power being displayed until the other grasps his hard and leaking dick as well giving it lazy strokes.

They eventually pull away long enough to pull pants and boxers off and thrown in graceless piles on the floor. Shizuo leans back until he is completely laying flat on his back with some pillows under his head while his raven crawls over him in reverse, legs tucked under the blonde's arms and wiggling his pale round ass in front of him, moaning as the tip of his dick runs across the blondes throat spreading precum in its wake.

He takes his big strong hands to run up the smaller man’s bare thighs and up to both ass cheeks, grabbing the mounds of flesh, giving it a quick smack. The raven moans as he laps at the shaft of the other as he feels himself being spread open before putting the engorged head into his mouth and sucking harshly and wrapping his tongue around it. He starts to bob up and down, trying to take as much of the blonde in as possible and stroking what he cannot fit into his mouth with a steady rhythm. Shizuo braves up and with a wet flat tongue licks the informants cock head and up his length and giving his sack a gentle suckle then continuing his path up and over until he is kissing and lapping at the twitching hole spread out in front of him causing the raven to moan out around him sending sparks right through his cock.

“Mhm, Shizu-chan….yesss.” He hissed before trying to take the blonde even deeper as he slacked his jaw and relaxed his throat until he felt the head brushing the back of his throat and opting with swallowing hard around the flesh to add as much pressure as possible. Shizuo’s moans were choked off by the ass in which his mouth was busy with, spit covering his cheeks and chin and tongue probing and pushing in past the tight delicious ring of muscle, slowly working it in until he is ruthlessly tongue fucking him. The room is heated and noisy from the moans and gasps and sound of slick and sucking like an orchestra made just for the two of them.

“Fucckk… Izaya …. I’m so close, keep going. Keep sucking that cock for me, baby. Make me cum and drink me up while I eat you out baby. Can you do that for me baby boy? God, you’re so hot right now. So good to me,” Shizuo babbles and dirty talks as a familiar pool of heat gathers in his lower abdomen and threatens to escape as the raven responded with a ‘yes daddy’s and starting to bob quicker and wrist twisting up the extra exposed flesh until he is releasing into the wet warm mouth sucking him hard and gripping tightly on the hips in front and gently biting down on the cheek only inches from the twitching slightly opened hole he was just devouring. “God. Baby. That was sooo….good..mmm” as he reached out to pull the informants close, his cock slipping out of his wet lips with a slight ‘pop’ and crawled up the blonde and nuzzled under his chin and rutting down against his lover's thigh.

“Mmm, who knew Prudy Shizu-chan could talk dirty and get off to being called daddy.” That shit eating grin reappears and licked his lips suggestively. "Now it's my turn. Get on your knees and elbows for me baby," he purrs as the blonde slowly obeys. The raven reaches over to the nightstand and grab the half used bottle of strawberry scented lube (Shizuo's) and starts to apply to his fingers in copious amounts. Taking lube coated fingers and dragging them across the blondes cheek feeling the nervous tremors racking through him. "Shh, baby it's going to be okay. I'm going to make you feel so so good honey. Make you see stars and feel so much pleasure you'll be begging for my cock to be inside you every night. How does that sound?"

The blonde just gives a groan as he tries to relax his tense muscles as the Ravens long thin finger starts to circle his entrance before slowly nudging its way into the ex-bartender. He gives a nervous moan,  trying to get used to the foreign invader- it doesn't hurt partly due to his insanely high pain tolerance, it's just weird and uncomfortable and new and he doesn't know what to think of the feeling just yet.  The thin finger starts to probe farther inside, in and out, he can feel as the knuckle drags across his opening with each small thrust and lets out a small moan of pleasure. One finger is now two, scissoring the muscle loose and twirling as it searches for the blondes prostate, adding more pressure towards his pelvis until he feels the blonde tighten up around his fingers and gives at a low drawn out moan. "Found it," he said, continuing to tap across the bundle of nerves one finger at a time as moan after moan leaves the blonde's throat. He adds one more finger to stretch him out wide before pulling them all out with a wet 'plop', leaving the blonde empty and needy as he involuntarily wiggled his ass back to his lover.

He pops open the lube once again, this time coating his cock with it and giving his manhood a few well-deserved tugs before he is lining up with the blonde's entrance, his free hand pushing on the man's lower back so he can slouch so the raven can easily reach his target. "Okay, I'm going to push in now so try to relax, I don't want those monster muscles of yours to damage my goods now." He growls and glares back behind to the other, groaning as he feels the blunt cock head pushing against his entrance and sliding in past the tight ring of muscle, sliding all the way in slowly until brought to a hilt. "Mmm baby you're so tight, just swallowing my cock up and sucking it in like a good monster. Feels so good to finally be inside you baby. I just don't want to leave," the raven gasps out, the blonde is so tight and clinching nicely around his cock that he thinks he might cum from just to pressure of being inside his lovers wet tight hole.

After giving the blonde a couple minutes to adjust to the feeling of the cock inside of him, he slowly pulls back and grips his hips, slamming back into him with unison of moans, he continues to thrust in and out until he has a nice steady pace and angle in which he is ruthlessly pounding into the other's prostate causing him to be a mess of moans and howls and his cock newly hardened and throbbing as it rubs back and forth across the sheets of the bed. "Fuck, Izaya, harder mmm, faster. Fucking pounding into me shittty little flea."

"Oh god yes, I'm going to pound that sweet tight ass of yours sugar and make you cum so hard. Want you to cum around my cock baby, can you do that for me? Cum without me even touch you, just my cock sending you into absolute bliss," he moans, picking up his speed and thrust deep and hard into the other without abandonment.  He is so close, they both are- riding right there on the end of bliss and insanity and loving every second of it as the race towards their orgasms moan and breathing out each other's names until the blondes muscle spasms and tightens around his cock and cum releasing onto the sheets below him-- moaning out loud, "Izaayyaa."

The raven takes in a deep breath, thrusting harder and harder until he is spilling thick ribbons of cum deep into his lover, riding out the last of his orgasm before finally pulling out and giving the ass a quick smack and grab before falling back onto the bed breathing hard with a blissed-out grin playing on his lips. Shizuo lays down next to him just as heavy breathing and peaceful as the other, resting his head on the raven's bare sweaty chest.

The raven smiles,  humming and carding his fingers through blonde locks of hair. "Thank you, Shizu-chan."

"Your welcome, flea. Happy birthday you little shit. Now let's go to bed, I'm damn tired." The informant nods and hums an approval as he pulls the blanket over them, limbs tangled with each other and small smiles on both lips as they drift to a peaceful sleep.

 

END.

 

 


End file.
